Desert Dreams
by Sleeping-force's-inside
Summary: He has healed, he shall love, he shall live... As forseen, when they did not look. R & R Chapter 16 online Finished!
1. Prologue

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** R**

**Couples:**** Elrond/Thranduil, maybe Legolas/Glorfindel and hinted/relived ?/others**

**Warnings:**** AU, Slavery with every terrible aspect of it, Slash**

**Chapter:**** Prologue**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

**Author's note:**** Since in none of the books I read (Lord of the Rings, Children of Húrin, Translated and (I suspect) shortened Versions of the Silmarill & The Hobbit) is an explicit mention as to exactly who the Harad are, so how they lived, their customs and so on, I decided to mix them into how I would want them to be. Which ended up being a mixture of Buildings and normal clothes of Alladin (for they too live in a desert) and old Japanese customs and formal wear, read: kimono's, (I do so **_**love**_** the old Japan). They also have Houses, somewhat like the elves, but here every House has his own piece of land consisting of several Oases' and the land in between. Oases' can be overtaken and when all the Oases' of a House have been taken, that House in name does not exist any more. All the details will be revealed later. This of course is so completely not like Tolkien would have had them in his mind and if any one knows how he had them, I would greatly appreciate it if that person would tell me.**

**Then there's the matter of speech: normal between "…" is Common Tongue/Elvish; normal between '…' is Mind speech; Italic between "…" is Harad Tongue. **

**And last and least in this note: this happens about two centuries before Wot****R and some years before Smaug descended on Erebor.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The elf whimpered when the wind again blew sand into his open wounds. The cage he was in was small and dirty. He had been sold to the slaver days ago, for the family that had owned him for nearly a century had come into serious financial worries and after nearly selling everything they had owned, they had been forced to sell their most precious item; the only elf held as a slave.

He managed to crack open one of his swollen eyes to look at the Harad passing him by. None would purchase him. They all feared the saying which again had proven true; own an Elf, own nothing… He just wished his captors had thought the same.

He had been taken while he had been on his first patrol without his brothers. He had felt so proud that day, but all his dreams and all his hopes had been shattered when the Harad, outnumbering them 5 to 1, had descended. The entire patrol was slain and he taken. He missed his home…

Sudden commotion pulled him from his melancholy. He pressed himself against the bars of his cage to see what was happening. Every Harad, no matter what he or she had been doing, was cowering on the ground. It seemed like ages until he finally could see why.

Carran…

A mighty lord among the Haradrim, leader of the White Harad, who owned more then a quarter of the entire Oases' one could find in the Southern Desert. And who was the arch-enemy of Nazhgar, his former owner, leader of the Elf-Owners, who once had been a mighty lord among the Haradrim, who once had also owned a quarter of the entire Oases'. But that had been long ago. The land of the Elf-Owners had been reduced to one tiny and poor Oasis near the border with Gondor and since the might of a lord fell and rose with the amount of Oases' he owned, Nazhgar was far from mighty.

Carran was dressed in the traditional garb of rich men; leather boots with the distinctive curl at the front, pants that were wide, but tightly closed around his ankles and waist and a knee length mantle which hung open at his sides. The leather belt around his waist was made of Mûmakil leather and most likely held a richly decorated dagger. His waist long hair, against tradition, wasn't hidden under a turban but was one thick braid draped over his shoulder. Two men who looked like they had troll-blood in their veins flanked him.

He was smiling warmly at the people at his feet while he passed by. Then his eyes met the eyes of the elf and his smile froze. While he had first had been simply walking at a leisure pace, he now practically ran to the stall holding the elf.

"_Is that an elf?"_

The slaver pressed his forehead into the sand as affirmative. _"Yes, My Lord"_

"_Let me guess; Elf-Owners?"_

Another affirmative. _"Yes, My Lord" _

"_How much?"_

The slaver, too shocked to remember protocol to keep looking down no matter what, looked up. _"My Lord?"_

"_How much you ask for that elf?" _The irritation was clearly audible in Carran's voice.

"_I… Two bags of gold, My Lord…"_

"_Two bags? While he's in this state?"_

"_My Lord, forgive me, but the Elf-Owners wanted three bags of Silver and I need to feed my family…" _Fear coloured the slaver's words.

An irritated sigh. _"Two bags of Gold, Ormern…"_

The elf watched in growing curiosity as the two bags switched owners. Two bags of Gold! That was the price of a Breeding-Mûmakil, not of a slave.

The slaver opened the cage and the man called Ormern gripped his arm. His hold was surprisingly gently for a man his size.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Carran had been shocked to find an elf here. But then again, the Elf-Owners never had owned brains and always were… _desperate_ – that was the only fitting word – to have people know exactly why they were called Elf-Owners. The fools…

He looked at the elf. Sindar or Silvan, for he knew enough of elves to know that he couldn't be Noldor, for Noldor – with rare exceptions to the rule – were dark-haired and this one was blond. He never quite got the difference between Sindar and Silvan. Both blond as a rule and living in trees… Why give them two names?

He shook his head. He had bigger problems then the none-existing differences between two elven races. Like how he was going to get that elf back.

When they arrived at the encampment of his House, set north of the Grand Market, he called for his oldest.

"_Prepare to leave as soon as possible." _His son merely bowed and obeyed.

Ormern let go of the elf and pushed him towards Carran. Carran indicated the elf should follow him. Desperate to please his new master, the elf obeyed. Only to find he was desperate for some kind of support as he stumbled and would have landed in the sand hadn't his master caught him. Instead of letting go again, Carran guided his charge to the main tent. Inside he carefully laid him on the bed and called for a healer. After his wounds were looked after, he merely studied the elf.

"_Where are you from?"_

"_Master?"_

"_Which land do you hail from? Greenwood the Great? Lothlorien? Imlandris? Or maybe even the Grey Havens?"_

The shock on the elf's face could have been amusing.

"Surprised I know the elvish lands?" Carran smiled when the mouth of the elf fell open. It must have been ages since he last had heard Quenya. "Or language for that matter?"

The elf swallowed. "I… I hail from Greenwood the Great… Master…"

"I suspected as much. With the Harad Road near it's southern border… But one question, how did you get caught? The Harad Road might be near your border, but not so that it's a regular occurrence that Harad venture into your woods."

"They came…" The elf hugged himself. "In the middle of the night… They outnumbered us… They… They…" Strong arms closed around him. "What will you do with me? Master?"

Before Carran could answer, his son walked in. _"Everything is ready."_

"_Very well… We will leave tomorrow at first light."_

"_To the North?"_

"_To the North. Send word to your mother. Tell her… that history has repeated itself. She will understand."_

"_Yes, Father."_

"_Oh, and send word to the North. The same message."_

"_Yes, Father." _

"_The North?" _The elf had fallen back into the tongue he had been forced to speak for years.

"_The North."_ Carran smiled. _"That's how I always call a friend of mine. I will take you to him."_

"_Friend?" _The elf grew suspicious.

"_Yes, friend. Maybe you have heard of him, while being still home. His real name is Elrond __Peredhel."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** R**

**Couples:**** Elrond/Thranduil, maybe Legolas/Glorfindel and hinted/relived ?/others**

**Warnings:**** AU, Slavery with every terrible aspect of it, Slash**

**Chapter:**** 1**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That very evening Carran's second-born travelled north. It took him several days before he reached the border of a hidden city. He knew they were there, but he couldn't see nor hear them, for they were elves.

"Hail!" He raised a hand towards the trees surrounding him. "I come in peace."

"And why did you come?" A black-haired elf landed on the path in front of him. "Haradrim are not welcome here, surely Sauron knows that."

"I bear no message from Sauron. I bear one of my father, for Lord Elrond."

"Then give it to me, for you may not pass."

"I was bidden to give it in person. So I shall."

"You shall not."

"I will. If it makes you feel better; chain me, blindfold me, but deliver it I shall."

The elf was silent for a moment, then nodded. "As you wish."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Elrond!" Glorfindel came to a skidding halt in front of his Lord.

"Glorfindel! Whatever is the matter?" Said Lord raised an eyebrow. "Surely the new recruits aren't THAT terrible?"

"Nay, but I got word from the border guard."

"Is there an orcish army on the move?"

"Nay, but…"

"Then why do you run like this?"

"A Haradrim messenger demands to speak with you."

"Haradrim?"

"Yes, I thought it wiser that some one else takes your place."

"No."

"No? But, Elrond, they…"

"I will not hide myself. If they want me, they can have me."

"Elrond, I beg you to consider…"

"No, I won't. When will he be here?"

"In an hour."

"Very well, bring him to the Hall of Fire when he is."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Surrounded by guards Elrond looked at the Haradrim in front of him. "You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes, my Lord." The man bowed. "My Father, Lord Carran, sends me with an urgent message."

"Carran? Of the White Harad?"

"Yes."

A smile lit the face of the Elf-lord. "Well well, and whatever is so urgent that he risks the live of his son?"

"I… I was bit to tell you in my own tongue."

The smile instantly vanished. "Your own tongue? Valar, then this is truly bad. Speak!"

"_Past has repeated itself."_

The very earth shook with his rage. "NO! Nooooo!"

Ignoring everything around him, he stormed down the stage and shook the man. "Tell me it is not! Tell me I think wrongly!"

"I… I fear you don't, my Lord."


	3. Chapter 2

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** R**

**Couples:**** Elrond/Thranduil, maybe Legolas/Glorfindel and hinted/relived ?/others**

**Warnings:**** AU, Slavery with every terrible aspect of it, Slash**

**Chapter:**** 2**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Elrond had taken the son of Carran, Larech, to his office and now was pacing said office while Larech was speaking. Quite a group had gathered outside, but because both of the occupants were speaking in the Harad tongue, no one knew what was being said.

"_Are you sure?" _Elrond stroked the tree outside his office.

"_Very, he himself confirmed it. He claims he is from Greenwood."_

"_Greenwood? And how long? How long has he been a slave?"_

"_About a century. He can't be sure, but he lived through 2 generations of masters. The third sold him, because the saying proved true."_

"_Own an elf, own nothing…" _Elrond started to think. Mirkwood… something had happened in Mirkwood a century ago, but what? Then he remembered.

"ION!" They were by his side in an instant. He pulled them aside. "Do you trust me?"

"Adar?" They didn't understand.

"Just tell me; do you trust me or not?"

Silence… their eyes travelled from the Harad to their father to each other. Then they looked at their father again. "We do."

Elrond smiled warmly at them. "Thank you… But I didn't call you for that. You must do me a favour."

"You know we would do anything you ask of us, Adar."

"Yes, I do." Elrond sighed. "I want you to travel to Mirkwood as fast as you can. You **must **bring Thranduil here, no matter how. As long as you bring him here I don't care how you do it. I will take full responsibility."

"Thranduil?" The Mirkwood King had never even left his palace since a century ago. And now he had to travel to Imlandris? Whatever could be so urgent that he **must** be here?

"Trust me, Ion. Please…"

"We do." With those words they left. Shortly afterwards two horses left Imlandris for Mirkwood at a speed that would ensure they make it in a fortnight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Glorfindel? Erestor?" Elrond turned to his most trusted friends. "I have something to do for you as well."

Both bowed, having come to the same conclusion as the Twins had. No matter who he had as a friend, they would always trust Elrond.

"Erestor, you must prepare rooms. As many as are possible. A great group of travellers will arrive shortly. Glorfindel, send word to Gondor, Rohan, Lothlorien, the Dunedain… Every one whose domain is situated south of here. Tell them that a large group of Haradrim might pass through or past their lands. As long as they bare a banner with a white city silhouette against a red sky with a golden sun, they are my friends and guests. They are not to be attacked unless the attackers wish to feel my wrath."

Both left to do as bit, but once they were outside the hearing range of their Lord, both commented on the orders.

"Haradrim? He has Haradrim as friends?"

"Apparently. But we shouldn't judge him or them. I'm sure Elrond has very good reasons to have them as friends and keeping it hidden for so long."

"I certainly hope so. He might get into serious trouble."

"Especially with Thranduil. Whatever possessed him to get him here when Haradrim are due any day?"

"I hope those reasons are even better then the others. Thranduil will wage a war on us without a **very **good explanation for that one."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_My lord?" _The slave bowed deeply to Carran. It was night and they had camped near one of the very few streams in the desert. _"The elf has been taken care of, but his wounds are grave and I do not dare use herbs, lest I accidentally poison him."_

"_Very well… Is he awake?"_

"_Yes, my lord. But he is very weak."_

"_Take your own rest. I'll wake you when you are needed again."_

After the slave had left, Carran rose and went into the small tent in which the healers and their patients stayed.

"How do you feel?"

The elf crumpled the sheets. "Well…"

"But?"

"I'm not sure, Master. Restless, might be an appropriate word for it."

"Restless? Why need you be restless?"

"Your friend…"

"Your upset because an elf has a friendship with a Harad?"

"Yes…"

"Well, I can assure you your not the only one. But you should rest. The journey is a long one and only the Valar know how we are to travel."


	4. Chapter 3

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** R**

**Couples:**** Elrond/Thranduil, maybe Legolas/Glorfindel and hinted/relived ?/others**

**Warnings:**** AU, Slavery with every terrible aspect of it, Slash**

**Chapter:**** 3**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

**Author's note:****The names Taurgalen, Belethor and Sîras mean respectively Green Forest, Mighty Willow and River of Sunlight (According to the name generator on the site of The Mellon Chronicles). And yes, those first two are the same names as in Strange Love. I admit; I was lazy…**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Haradhrim!?" Celeborn was shocked to say the least. A letter from Imlandris had arrived, a mere day after his Grandsons had passed through at great speed. They where heading for Mirkwood and would not divulge their reasons. Now he knew why.

"He must have lost his mind! Haradhrim!" he paced his office, ever repeating those words. After she had read the letter, Galadriel had gone and contacted their son-in-law. He had remained tight-lipped during the entire conversation. Never had he divulged even the slightest hint as to who they were or why they were travelling to his city.

"They will pass in mere hours…" She looked calm, but he sensed her inner turmoil. "Shall we let them?"

"And risk a war with Thranduil? He despises them, no… **hates** them more then anything else. What will we do when he finds out we let an entire Caravan pass? But then we would have a war with Elrond… Only the Valar know how he would react. Do you think he truly would start another kinslaying for the enemy?"

"Honestly? I don't. But I think we shouldn't risk anything. Let them pass. I'm sure we will find a way to deal with Thranduil."

"And if not?"

"Then Elrond may deal with him."

"If he does survive the first meeting."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The scream was memorable. Probably the only sound made by Men, Elves or Dwarf that could make a mountain shake on his foundations. And most assuredly the only that could empty the Great Hall of Mirkwood. Now only six remained. The Twin sons of Elrond, Thranduil and his sons.

Two stood tall and three held the last, lest he go and strangle their guests.

"How dare you!? How dare you!?"

"We came at our father's wish and shall fulfil it. No matter what."

"You demand I leave my house for THEM!?"

"We do."

For a time only the heavy breathing was heard.

"Why?" The oldest son of Thranduil, Taurgalen, asked. "Have you forgotten the pain they caused? The blood they spilled?"

"How could we ever? But we trust the judgement of our Adar. We trust him."

"Then he will pay…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As those damning words were said in Mirkwood, a caravan of Haradhrim stopped at the invisible border to an elvish nation.

"Hail, Glorfindel!" Their leader raised a hand towards the trees. "May I pass?"

A golden-haired elf appeared in front of his horse. "You know me?"

"How could I not? Elrond hardly talks about any one else. Except his children. And in better days his Lady. I think; I wasn't alive back then."

"I hope so. You may pass."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_Elrond!" _Carran hugged the waiting elf. _"It has been long since we last saw eachother."_

"_It has indeed." _Elrond studied the man. _"You have changed greatly. From a small child to a adult man. I just wish your reasons for being here were more joyous."_

"_Don't we all?"_


	5. Chapter 4

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** R**

**Couples:**** Elrond/Thranduil, maybe Legolas/Glorfindel and hinted/relived ?/others**

**Warnings:**** AU, Slavery with every terrible aspect of it, Slash**

**Chapter:**** 4**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

**Author's Note:**** Terribly sorry it took me so long, but I'm in the last year of Secondary school, highest level, so I'm unbelievably busy. I also gave myself a new rule to prevent too short chapters. Each chapter in the story part has to have at least 450 words. I never knew writing a lot could be that hard. Plus my pc crashed! Ow, the horror… It nearly ruined my good plans for this year…**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_Where is he?" _Elrond looked at the many carriages. "How _is he? Did they…?" _

"_No, they didn't. Thank the Valar… But he is in a bad shape non the less. He's weak."_

Carran led the Half-elven lord to a carriage in the centre of the group. When other elves wished to follow, they were not allowed to.

Elrond nearly wept when he laid his eyes upon the broken form.

"Legolas?" He kept his voice low. He knew there would be serious trouble should any one find out why Carran had travelled here.

A golden head appeared from beneath the luxurious blankets. Bleu eyes fastened on the one sitting next to him.

"My lord?" His voice was weak.

"Yes. How do you feel?"

"Weak…"

"I can imagine. Carran?"

"Yes?" The Harad joined them. "What is it?"

"Would you mind staying? His father is coming and it might be better when no one knows before him. Thranduil is a force to fear."

"And you want me to stay then? Elrond, I'm Human, not Elvish. He would slaughter me."

"Ada… not… that bad…" Legolas argued in his father's defence.

"Oh, he is, Legolas, he is. Your loss was a blow he couldn't handle. He hasn't left his halls since that dreadful day."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Soon after the Twins had arrived in Mirkwood, they left it again in company of Thranduil and many others. As they passed through Lothlorien, both Galadriel and Celeborn joined them. Curiosity had driven them to follow.

As they travelled across the vast mountains separating them from Imladris, Legolas recovered from a century of slavery. As Elrond got more tense every day, he flourished under the gentle care bestowed upon him. Yet he was also sad, for neither Elrond nor Carran allowed him to leave the carriage he had travelled in. Of course he understood their reasons, but he had missed the trees during his stay in the South and longed to once again move among them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Your father is nearing my house." Elrond joined the prince as often as he could. "He brought an army with him."

"An army?" Legolas had been updated during the last few days, but still found it unimaginable whenever he was told how much his father had changed. He still thought of his father as a social, amiable and always smiling man, yet the stories forced him to think differently of him. And sometimes he simply couldn't, just like now. "He brought an army with him? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. Before I could at least guess about his motives, but nowadays it's impossible. One could almost say he has become like the race he so despised; the dwarves. He locks himself away in his palace and only finds joy now in his riches. You were the apple of his eye, Legolas, it was a near fatal blow to him when he lost you."


	6. Chapter 5

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** R**

**Couples:**** Elrond/Thranduil, maybe Legolas/Glorfindel and hinted/relived ?/others**

**Warnings:**** AU, Slavery with every terrible aspect of it, Slash**

**Chapter:**** 5**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

**Author's note:**** Well, I wish I could be a poet, but I'm not. The poems I use are not mine, but whenever I can, I will mention the writer in a 'Author's Note'. The flower-poem is by Olivia Taylor.**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Thranduil…" Elrond stood on the lower steps of his house. "Welcome."

"Welcome?" Thranduil moved forward. "You dare welcome me!?"

Elrond had barely time to duck when he saw the dagger fly towards him. Screams rose from the crowd when it buried itself hilt-deep in his arm.

Clutching his wounded arm he stared in the blazing eyes of a king. "You dare welcome me?"

Again the dagger moved towards the Imlandrian Lord, yet this time, it would not hit.

"_Ormern!"_The moment that word sounded, Thranduil was flung aside. Now between him and Elrond: a gaint Man. Yet the focus of the audience lay not on him, but on the one who had given the order: the one named Carran, who had just arrived.

"Greetings, King of Mirkwood. You hopefully don't mind I interfered?" With a grace which should have been beyond him, he joined Elrond. "Kinslaying, after all, is a terrible crime."

"Not when it is justified!" Thranduil threw aside the dagger and pulled his sword.

"Thus spoke Feänor when he went to retrieve his jewels, and yet he was labelled a criminal." Carran smiled gently. "What shall happen to Thranduil, who has nothing to reclaim?"

With an enraged roar Thranduil charged. He was seeing red. How dare that human, that filthy human who took his Legolas speak thusly to him?

Within seconds he found himself floored.

"Well… If the father gives any indicates towards the son, one should not be surprised he was lost."

Carran couldn't keep his grin hidden. It simply was funny. "Tell me, Thranduil, does he take after you? Or are you the only pathetic one in your line?"

"Carran!" Elrond was not amused at all. "Could you act your age?"

"I could, dear Elrond, but it is just so funny." Carran took his own dagger… And cut himself…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_Flower, flower grow for me, become a flower from a seed, grow your roots and a stem, let the __water__ come right in."_

As his melodic voice sang these words while his blood fell, the earth rose. Seeds long dormant beneed stone slabs answered to the call of Haradhrim magic. Stone broke as plants grew faster then they should. As they grew larger than was even possible. Bloodred the flowers which bloomed were and thick the stems now moving across the air. Yet although they were magic fuelled, they could still be undone. Withering stems fell to the ground as Thranduil cut through them. But more and more came as more and more blood hit the ground. And slowly, but surely the Woodland King found himself overwhelmed by the thing he could command; plants...

"You are a fool, Woodland King." Carran closed his fist, blocking the flood of magic. "You are a fool, because you should have used your brains. And you didn´t."

"Why should I?"

"Quit frankly? Don't you think I have a better reason for being here, than to kick some one who's already down?"


	7. Chapter 6

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** R**

**Couples:**** Elrond/Thranduil, maybe Legolas/Glorfindel and hinted/relived ?/others**

**Warnings:**** AU, Slavery with every terrible aspect of it, Slash**

**Chapter:**** 6**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

**Author's note:**** The poem is a Haiku by Laurence Overmire. Also, you could use some Kleenex for this chapter... Well, I hope you use some kleenex, because that means I did a good job. :D**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Before he had a chance to answer Thranduil's hair was wipped forward by a sudden gust of wind. Carran stumbled as it hit him and struggled to maintain his balance. A white dress passing the Woodland King revealed the origin of the storm-like winds. Galadriel had decided to interfere.

"Enough of this. You have caused nothing but trouble." Her voice easily was heard over the roaring of the storm. Unbothered by the powerfull winds she commanded she lifted the sword Thranduil had dropped when being overtaken. As Carran still fought to gain control of the situation around him, she calmly and gracefully moved ever more forward.

"_Wind whipping through bone, slammed against a wall of air, each step contested."_

Now both of them were forced down. Both of them realized immediatly who had summoned those new winds. Horrified eyes turned to the place were lay the origin of them.

Elrond, securely held in his son's arms, had raised a bloody hand towards the pair. Although they were applying pressure on the wound, his navy-bleu robes were quickly turning a deep red and his sons could only watch in helpless terror as their father slowly, but surely bled to death.

"Enough..." His voice had grown weak since Thranduil had attacked him. "Carran... Please..."

Carran's muscles tensed, but then he relaxed and turned to the Haradhrim group which had joined them shortly after their leader's dramatic entrance.

"_Bedur, oldest of my daughters, Car'Ischta, go, go and bring the Golden one."_

The young woman immediatly turned and did her father's bidding. Shortly after she had left a scream of joy sounded. For Thranduil, it seemed as if his very heart had stopped beating. He knew that voice!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As the Haradhrim parted, his heart truly stopped for a moment. Legolas! His little Greenleaf!

"Adar!" The youngest of the Sons of Mirkwood ran to his bound father and hugged him. Pressed himself as close as he possibly could to the one he had to miss for over a century. "Ada..."

"Ion!" Thranduil was fighting against the bonds that prevented him from even moving his finger. "Sweet valar, ion..." Finally the plants released him and the father clung as much to the son as it was vice versa. Tears ran down cheeks as more Mirkwood Royals joined the joyful embrace.

But that moment of utter and complete happiness, was destroyed when an anguished call sounded over the courtyard. It was heard clearly, because there was no wind to overrule it. The bloody hand that had sustained the whipping fury, had fallen down. Elrond's eyes were closed in something between weakness and death. For a moment Legolas' return was forgotten, for a moment even the animosity between Haradhrim and Elves was forgotten as both Carran and Galadriel rushed to his aid. Harad and Elf alike fought for his live.


	8. Chapter 7

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** R**

**Couples:**** Elrond/Thranduil, maybe Legolas/Glorfindel and hinted/relived ?/others**

**Warnings:**** AU, Slavery with every terrible aspect of it, Slash**

**Chapter:**** 7**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Well, cue the dramatic welcome." Carran grinned down at the resting elf. "Next time you should warn me when something like this is about to happen."

"As if I knew something like this would happen…" Elrond smiled back weakly. "Had I, you would have been facing him."

"Most surely not!" Carran laughed. "Had you asked me, I would have run back home immediately!"

Elrond was resting in his private chambers. After both Galadriel and Carran had ran to his aid, he quickly had been saved. Thranduil had severely damaged an artery, but after that had been fixed, he had been out of danger. Galadriel had until a few minutes ago also sat next to him, but after assuring herself that he would be alright, had decided to also greet the youngest Mirkwood-prince properly. Thus only Carran remained with him.

"You think I would have let you?" Elrond carefully picked up the glass of healing draught with his good arm. "It was either you or me."

"Why not simply let Legolas greet his father? Wouldn't that have been the wiser option?" Carran gently aided the weakened elf.

"And then have Thranduil kill him? No, that would not have been an option." Elrond sighed and let himself sink into the many pillows piled behind his back. "Talking about offspring; did I hear right when you called Bedur Car'Ischta?"

"Yes, and I must say; I couldn't have chosen better. She is unbelievably talented."

"Is that the proud father speaking? Or is she truly the best?"

"Both, you should see her. She is more an eagle then a human at times. The Car'Ischen react strongly on her."

"I see…" Elrond turned away from the man. The Car'Ischen… Tears of the Wind. His healthy hand buried itself in the blankets. Two hands on his had him snap back to the present. Carran's face looked upon him.

"Don't dwell on the past, Elrond. It is just that; the past."

"How can you be so sure about that, Carran? Whenever did that apply? It still haunts those that know about it."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was several hours later when Elladan knocked on his father's door. Peeking inside he smiled when he saw his father reading a book.

"How are you doing?" He cradled the hand of the unwounded arm in his'. "How does your arm feel?"

"Both fine. What brings you here?"

"It was decided there should be a grand feast in honor of Legolas' return, Thranduil's and Carran's visit and the fact our grandparents finally left their forest."

"Mymy… that is a long list." Elrond smiled. "And I must attend?"

"If you're strong enough. Are you?"

"If no one expects me to dance, I think I might manage. But you must help me, Ion-nin, I can't prepare with merely one arm."

The smile his son gave him was dazzling, but Elrond somehow got the terrible feeling it wouldn't last long.

Darkness was closing in on the Elvish sanctuary.


	9. Chapter 8

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** R**

**Couples:**** Elrond/Thranduil, maybe Legolas/Glorfindel and hinted/relived ?/others**

**Warnings:**** AU, Slavery with every terrible aspect of it, Slash**

**Chapter:**** 8**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So, would you tell us exactly how you came to know each other?" After the grand feast they - as in Galadriel, Celeborn, Elrond, the Twins, Carran, Thranduil and his sons - had retired to the private diningroom of the Peredhel. Galadriel looked at Carran and from him to Elrond. "I don't recall ever having heard even a rumor of your friendship. Or a rumor of Elrond even traveling south, that is."  
The Harad looked at the Half-elf, almost as if being afraid to speak. Elrond however was intently staring at his hands, buried in his rich robes. When he spoke, his voice was tinged with sadness.

"Legolas, tell them… How were your 'owners' called?"

The youngest prince of Mirkwood bit his lips, and had most of his audience not been elvish, they would not have heard the word he whispered: "Elf-owners…" A hiss of anger erupted around the room, the occupants dreading where this conversation was heading.

"They called themselves that for longer then you even lived, Legolas. Because you were not the first elf to fall into their hands. Long ago, at the beginning of the Second Age, another elf was enslaved by them. For nearly a century he was theirs. For nearly a century he was abused and tortured by them. But then they were forced to sell him. Their crops had failed year after year after year, their Mumakil had grown infertile. He was purchased by a man who had mere months before been a slave himself. He had been given freedom so the woman who owned him, could marry him; she loved him. He had become Lord of a small House; the White Harad. He was kinder than many other Lords. He took care of the wounds of the elf and instead of keeping him, smuggled word to Gil-Galad. After that Gil-Galad traveled south with a small contingent of warriors. He took the elf to Lindon with him and healed him. I was there at the time and I was asked to take care of the elf. To take care of him and keep his true past hidden. I did, but the White Harad have always been my friends since then." Elrond had gotten up and now stood at one of the many windows, looking out over his sanctuary. "The elf healed… mostly…"

Horror was in the faces of his audience.

"How come we never knew about this?" Celeborn was on the verge of tears. The usually stoic Lord had been deeply horrified by the mere thought of an elf suffering so much for so long… and that to remain unknown. "How come that that could remain hidden?"

"The elf begged us to leave his shame hidden. Even now, with every new generation of our House he does so. We gave – and still give - him our word we would and will keep it hidden. We have even gone so far as to manipulate Galadriel's Mirror itself so it would be hidden. Haradhrim magic might have its bounds, but even now I hold those images away from it." Carran's look was sad as he locked gazes with the elven-witch. "There are very few people in Middle-Earth now who know his identity. And even fewer who are able to speak about it. He suffered worse than Legolas ever could have."

"What could be worse than what he went through?" Elladan looked at his friend. He by now was clutching his father's hand.

"To go through what your mother did, and go through it for a century." Elrond joined them again and sighed. "Many rumors are told in the South about us. One of those has given Legolas a protection that elf never gained."

"An elf's pain is felt by his family, if it is grave enough…" Legolas whispered these words.

"Indeed, for you, Thranduil, launched a full scale search for Legolas when he was taken. They knew therefore that he had family and went mildly on him. They would not have capable elven-warriors at their gates. But no one searched for the other elf; in fact, no one even missed him for the better part of his captivity. He was a whore, laborer, maid, whatever you could think of. It was considered a miracle that he had lived through it all."

"How is that possible?" Arwen seemed ready to puke. She well remembered how terrible her mother had looked after a week of captivity. In what kind of state must that elf have been? "How was he able to go through it all?"

"He once confided in me, that he had the gift of Foresight. Not as powerful as Elrond's, but powerful enough. He once saw images of what now is Imlandris. Two elflings are playing at his feet and a beautiful woman is sitting next to him on a beautiful stone bench. Back then he already realized who they were; his family, his wife and children. Now, several Millenia later, I saw with my own two eyes he had been right. He now has the family he foresaw so many Ages ago." Carran smiled weakly. "A small relieve for all he went through."

"Do they know?" Sîras, second-born of Thranduil, asked. "His family, do they know?"

"They don´t. Hopefully they never shall." Elrond sighed. "For it would mean past has caught up with him. And I fear for him them. His state of mind is fragile. This is why I also must beg you to not try and find out his identity. I prefer not to imagine what it would do to him."

It was not lost to him that the others shared a glance at his tone. He cringed. It had sounded far too pained. Now they definitely would want to know the details. He shared a look with Carran. A small nod was the answer. Carran would pull out all his reserves to keep the identity of the elf hidden. Hopefully that would be enough.


	10. Chapter 9

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Elrond/Thranduil, maybe Legolas/Glorfindel and hinted/relived ?/others**

**Warnings:**** AU, Slavery with every terrible aspect of it, Slash**

**Chapter:**** 9**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

**Author's Note:**** the name Harkáno means Southern Commander (According to the name generator on the site of The Mellon Chronicles).**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Their minds are closed from me…" Galadriel stood next to Thranduil, both overlooking the Haradhrim-encampment on one of the plains of Imlandris. "I cannot enter them."

"Carran?" Thranduil turned his gaze towards the Harad. "Is he doing that? Preventing you to enter, I mean."

"Most likely." Both didn't turn when the door of the room opened. A curt nod was the only acknowledgement the other elf got upon joining them. "And?"

"Nothing." Celeborn looked at the youngsters playing below. "Apparently they are sworn to secrecy or they simply don't know."

"But who could it be anyway?" Thranduil drummed the balustrade with his fingers. "There aren't that many elves in Imlandris who once lived in Second Age-Lindon. Even fewer of those have unaccounted origins from before their settlement there."

"Why doesn't he simply tell us?" Galadriel gestured towards Elrond, who had just joined the Harad. "Does he distrust us? Why does he not give a proper reason for his silence? 'I prefer not to imagine what it would do to him.' Of all the things he could have come up with."

"Fear makes people do irrational things." Celeborn leaned slightly forward when he noticed that the talk between the Half-Elven-Lord and the Haradhrim-Lord grew more heated. Carran was gesturing wildly by now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_I respect you, Elrond, but they are going too far!" _Carran gestured towards the children playing just a few feet away from them. They were playing a game commonly played in the South. One of the children stood in the middle with his eyes closed while the others danced around him. The dancers are singing while the one in the middle counted up to twenty. As soon as he reached it, the others stopped singing. If the child guessed right who had kept on singing after he had stopped counting and he also could tell exactly where that person is, they exchange places. If not, another round of the game begins._ "They are questioning them, Elrond. Questioning six-year olds! Galadriel is snooping in their minds!"_

"_What would you have me do?"_ Elrond turned his gaze back from the children towards the other man. _"What could I do?"_

"_Stop them! I will not have them interrogate my people! I will not have them wreak havoc among those that are MY responsibility!"_ Carran's voice grew ever louder. _"If they continue I will have no choice but to counter, you know this. You know the laws of my people as well as I do. They are trespassing into my territory, my domain."_

"_They try to, but they have yet to succeed."_

"_That makes no difference. They are attacking the border. It is the same as if they crossed it. And soon they will, Elrond. I have not the power, the blood to hold her off forever. She is too powerful; already the barriers I erected are crumbling. She has tried it seven times. Twice she nearly succeeded. You know I would die for you, Elrond, I truly would. But not like this. Not by bleeding to death, because a certain elf-witch has meddled so long in other person's business she knows no more which is hers!"_

"_I will speak to them." _Elrond turned towards the balcony on which all three of his recent problems stood. _"I will make them see sense."_

"_Hurry, my friend. Lest all is laid bare. May the clouds find you."_

"_May the clouds find you too." _Elrond turned and walked inside again.

After barely setting foot inside, one of his guards came to him.

"Harkáno, what brings you here?"

The other bowed before gesturing outside. "The same as what made Carran call you, Elrond. They are snooping. They are – although very subtly – asking questions to the ones of your army that served Ereinion before you. They are determined to find out the identity of the elf."

"Great Valar…" For a moment Elrond buried his face in his hands. "And this while I hoped it all would be over."

"Don't we all? Anyway, I came here on behalf of THE group of guards and myself. We wish you to know that we would protect that knowledge with our lives. But we are facing problems. Your sons are asking those questions. Lord Glorfindel is asking them. They outrank us and soon they will find a way to make us tell them." Harkáno gently gripped the shoulders of the other elf. "We swore to Ereinion an oath that we would be silent, we swear it to you now, Elrond. We wish not the hard work to be for naught. "

"Hannon le, my friend. I see why Ereinion took you with him to the South and I am grateful for it. Now if you excuse me, I have to prevent a war… Again…"

The other bowed as Elrond made for the place he knew all six of his recent problems to be. Would he ever have a day without them?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Legolas bolted up when the door was flung open. Swiftly he turned to face the new arrival. Immediately he wished he had NOT decided to join his father. The elf in the door looked just about ready to slay everyone in the room and he finally understood why Elrond was considered so mighty. The Half-elf was fuming and it seemed as if at any moment he could explode.

"What exactly were you thinking?" The voice was calm, too calm for the body that accompanied it. "Do you by any chance have a death wish?"

"No." Galadriel's face belied none of her inner terror. Never before had she seen Elrond like this. "Why?"

"Why? Why? You tried to enter the minds of Haradhrim!" The grin appearing on the face of the Imlandrian Lord after Legolas' horrified gasp was deeply unsettling. "At least some one understands the severity of the situation. You tried to cross the line which is never to be crossed except by its' Lord. I very nearly have a war on me because I protect you from the punishment Carran could deal you because of that."

"Which would be?" Elladan couldn't prevent the slight shake in his voice.

"You don't want to know, Ion-nin."

"Yet I wish it, Elrond." Erestor leaned forward slightly. "What kind of punishment would you need to protect them from? What kind of punishment can't they deal on their own with?"

"The loss of their Fea. You trespassed into a territory where that is punishable with the complete annihilation of the trespasser. And trust me, I personally wouldn't mind, but I did NOT go through a near dead-experience so Legolas could be reunited with his father only to have that father in question die." Elrond fixed every person in his shocked audience with a cold glare. "I asked you to let the matter rest with a good reason. This is one of them. So I would appreciate it when you would heed my advice and stop trying to find out that elf's identity."


	11. Chapter 10

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Elrond/Thranduil, maybe Legolas/Glorfindel and hinted/relived ?/others**

**Warnings:**** AU, Slavery with every terrible aspect of it, Slash**

**Chapter:**** 10**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Elrond's outburst had had the effect he desired; they dropped the matter of the elf, for now… But fate did not.

About a week later, a most strange bird came to the city. It seemed like a big falcon or eagle, but his neck was long and bald. As was his head. His feathers were of a dirty brown, except for which appeared to be a small ring of white feathers at the base of the neck. A little above that was a leather braid with hanging from it a leather pouch.

"It is what the Haradhrim call a 'vulture', it is a scavenger: thus the long and bald neck." Elrond informed the others when asked. "They use it as Messenger-bird, because they have no doves in Harad."

"A messenger-bird?" Galadriel thought back to when she had seen the bird in question. "Such a big thing? It doesn't seem to me that they are very fast…"

"They are not that fast indeed, but they are extremely reliable. Their sense of smell is far better than that of a bloodhound. And they are trained to follow the smell of a Haradhrim Lord. They are used for messages to Lord's only." Legolas explained. "It takes quite long to train one, and they are truly only for one person. It is one of the first things one does when becoming Lord; training one's vulture."

"Although I wonder what could have happened. Because there is only one vulture per Lord it is a very dangerous thing to send it; what if there's an attack and you already send it? It is a big gamble, also because once with the Lord, it cannot travel home, because its' training would simply send it back to point of origin again."

"I think I might be able to answer that, my dear Elrond." Carran joined them, the vulture in question seated on his shoulder and the leather pouch in his hand. "My wife sends me these; trophy's of my oldest. Their gaining is celebrated as we speak."

He upturned the pouch above the table and its' contents clattered on the marble surface. One was a black stone the size of an eyeball. The other was a golden seal ring.

"Another House gone by the hand of yours? Carran, would you stop it? There shall be none left if you continue thus." Elrond laughed warmly.

"Trust me, Elrond; this is a House which deserves it." Carran smiled as Legolas stretched across the table to reach the ring and inspect it. The young elf cried out in joy when he saw the seal and showed the ring to Elrond. He too could not contain his joy.

"What is it?" The eyes of the Woodland King shot between the only three in the room knowing what was going on.

"The House of the Elf-owners is no more. They have fallen, never to rise again." Carran grinned proudly. "My son overtook their last Oasis."

Over the last few weeks, much had been disclosed about Haradhrim politics and every person in the room realized what these six words meant. When the entire Oases' of a House had been taken, that House in name did not exist anymore. But not only the name stopped existing, except for in a book called The Fallen Names, where all the names of all the Houses which had fallen since the first occupation of the Harad were recorded, but the once ruling family was torn asunder as well. The Harem of the loser was, if desired thus, taken into the Harem of the victor or distributed among his most loyal followers. The males were either killed or sold into slavery, the daughters, if unmarried and old enough, suffered the same fate as the Harem or, on very rare occasions, were sold too. If they were married they, their husbands and any children begotten were killed. The victor would go to great lengths to ensure that the very line was whipped out.

Although every elvish ruler was renowned for his or her compassion, all now felt a sick pleasure when first coming to know this. Carran had been right; that House deserved it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A lone rider travelled north. Long was the way he intended to go, but except for his sword, he had nothing with him. Even the horse was not his own. He had stolen it, and the first owner now floated down the Anduin.

To say the very least, Nazhgar was not pleased. Those White Harad, those risen slaves had had the audacity to fell his House! His House, the House of the Elf-owners! Oldest House in existence!

The moment he had seen the army marching towards him, he had fled. He wondered whether his son had fought or followed his sire's example. If that piece of waste was anything like he had shown himself to be, he probably would have done neither. He couldn't care anymore. All he wanted now was revenge for this humiliation. And he knew exactly were to get it.

He smiled darkly when looking upon the two orbs always hovering a few feet in front of the horse. One was bright and nearly overwhelmed the light coming from the other. Those two orbs would lead him towards his two oldest slaves. Let Carran and his friends beware, for Nazhgar intended to break those elves. He had vowed it to himself the moment he had been forced to leave the desert forever. And, although widely known for many other and worse crimes, even his worst enemies had yet to catch him on breaking a vow.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

An eagle landed on the railing of the balcony. Those in the room turned as he screeched.

"That is a message for you, Carran." Elrond gave the missive to the Haradhrim. "By whom?"

"I know not…" Carran read it, reread it and cursed in several tongues.

"What is it?"

"Here, read it yourself." He handed the scroll back. Elrond read it and cursed as well.

"It is from Carran's oldest. As follows: 'Dear father, doom and despair are mine now. As you might already have received, the Elf-owners are no more. However, to the horror of your humble servant Nazhgar, their Lord, has evaded us. He fled as our army closed in and cannot be found by any means we posses. He knows who holds the elf that was his doom and your humble servant fears he will strike there were we are weakest, our feelings. He has nothing to lose; his house is no more, his line is destroyed in the fashion of our people, the halls of his forefathers have crumbled under the defeat. Your humble servant warns you to beware. The dead are moving…'"


	12. Chapter 11

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Elrond/Thranduil, maybe Legolas/Glorfindel and hinted/relived ?/others**

**Warnings:**** AU, Slavery with every terrible aspect of it, Slash**

**Chapter:**** 11**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What shall we do?" Carran followed the pacing Elf-lord with his eyes.

"Can we do anything?" Elrond stopped to look at him. "As your son so fittingly phrased; 'he has nothing to lose. The dead are moving.' How does one stop the dead?"

"Not…" Carran let his head fall back. "If he manages to reach Imlandris all is lost."

"Do you think I do not know that!" One swipe emptied the desk Elrond was standing next. "Do you think I forgot?" Elrond sunk to the ground, hiding his face in his hands. "Do you think that?"

"I know you do not." Carran joined the elf, gently resting his hand on the other's knee. "You must have faith."

"In what, Carran, in what?" Elrond's eyes were haunted when gazing into the face in front of him. "They failed once; when they swore his parents they would protect him. They could fail twice."

"Let's hope they don't. I never knew the elf who returned from slavery, but I'm as sure as Hell I don't want too either."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Bedur stood on one of the cliffs which made the entrance to Imlandris. She was overlooking the road leading in. A lone rider travelled down. Several elves stopped him when he reached the etch of the forest.

It was as he traveled on that she recognized him. A series of profound curses left her lips. She could only watch in horror as he traveled towards the city. It was then that she pulled out her necklace and uncovered her bracelets.

Made of gold, each held several stones, the size of tears. They shimmered in the sun when she raised her hands.

"_Tears of never-ending Wind, evidence of Agony, grant me wings to sail the skies." _The moment she had ended the spell, a bright brilliance erupted from them and she became as light as a feather. The magic lifted her up and she turned towards the buildings she could see in the distance. She had to reach them before the rider.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The setting was much the same as when Larech, Second-born of Carran, had arrived. The only differences were the Haradhrim and Wood-elves who were present. Thranduil stood next to Elrond, surrounded by his sons. Elladan and Elrohir stood at the bottom of the platform, while Galadriel and Celeborn stood in their places on Elrond's left. Carran stood behind Elrond, also flanked by his sons who had traveled with him to the Elven-city.

It was while they waited for the messenger send by Carran's oldest son that his oldest daughter flew through the door. Literally…

She ignored the shocked gasps of the elves as she landed and immediately moved forward to kneel in front of the assembled Royalty. As she raised her head, the horror and fear in her eyes were clearly visible. And that was the most unsettling, since Haradhrim woman of the upper-class were taught to never show their feelings.

"_It is him, he is here!" _

A fearful yelp left Legolas' lips as he instantly sought shelter with his father. Elrond tensed, his nails digging into the ornate wood of his seat of office. Carran growled as he looked to the door.

"_Indeed I am…" _Although he was a small man, he seemed to fill the entrance.

"_Nazhgar!" _Carran moved forward to shield the elves. Elrond rose from his seat to join him. Thranduil drew his youngest into a protective embrace, while his other sons moved to shield them.

"_How dare you enter my house?" _Elrond's voice boomed as the Haradhrim moved into the Hall.

"_I have an oath to fulfill." _Nazhgar sneered. _"Had I not, I surely would not be here."_

"_You shall leave this instant. You are not welcome here." _The anger radiated from the half-elven Lord.

"_No, I won't."_

"_Yes, you will!" _An elf moved from the back of the crowd forward and drew his sword. _"If my Lord says you are not welcome here, then you are not. Leave!" _Harkáno was not the only elf stepping forward. Several others, each millennia old, joined him. Their eyes were burning with hatred. They too well remembered the damage the Elf-owners could do.

Nazhgar moved back some steps. He had not expected any one realizing so soon who he was. Then he turned his face towards those standing on the platform.

"_Do you expect me to leave that easily? I will have my revenge for this, Carran. You and your filthy offspring should never have dared to move against me! I am Nazhgar, Mightiest of the Haradhrim! Greatest of the Lords of the South!"_

"_You were, but no more. You are yourself to blame for this, Nazhgar. You and all that preceded you. Now leave." _Carran gestured towards the entrance.

"_Never! I would die before I let you go unpunished." _A mad glint appeared in his eyes as he turned towards the shivering prince of Mirkwood. _"And that punishment shall be remembered, I shall be remembered!"_

He raised his arms and threw back his head. He screamed the words he had thought of during his ride here. His last resort. And he gladly used it. _"May my blood fly! Once it hits… The Black circles, etched into innocent skin, let them feel my wrath!"_

He exploded, his blood forming a pink fog and moving outward. People screamed in horror when they were hit. Thranduil used his own body to shield Legolas. Although he knew not what that spell had been, he was very sure it was meant for his son. His son's fearful reaction to the words had been enough to ensure him he did not wish to know either.

And although Legolas was not hit, a scream sounded. It was terrible, as if torn from the depths of a soul.


	13. Chapter 12

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Elrond/Thranduil, maybe Legolas/Glorfindel and hinted/relived ?/others**

**Warnings:**** AU, Slavery with every terrible aspect of it, Slash**

**Chapter:**** 12**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ada!" Horrified Elladan could only watch as his father's skin seemed to turn black. The elder Half-elf was apparently suffering indescribable agony. Silver eyes seemed to bulch from their sockets and the lyrical voice had turned hoarse.

Carran seemed to be frozen, as were Legolas and the other elves that had knowledge of the Haradhrim-tongue. Then, after what seemed hours, but in fact was seconds, of watching Elrond suffer, Carran managed to pull himself together and screamed on word: _"Clean!"_ Blood sprayed from the inside of his hands.

The black on olive-toned skin faded, the convulsions stopped. The Imladrian Lord lay on the cold marble, unmoving.

"Ada?" Elrohir moved forward as if he was approaching a spooked horse. When he rested his hand on his father's shoulder, Elrond moved as if stung.

Haunted, wide silver eyes fixed upon the face hovering in front of them.

Until their owner fled. Elrond ran past Haradhrim and Elves alike.

"Elrond!" The distraught elf however ignored all calls directed at him.

"_You knew!"_ The outburst ended the shocked silence. Legolas' face was a mixture of horror and anger. His trembling finger pointed at Harkáno. _"You knew it was him and you did not__ tell us!" _His strong emotions had once again forced him into the language he had spoken for the better part of his live.

"_We swore we would keep silent."_ Harkáno countered.

"_You swore a foolish oath!"_

The eyes of the elves narrowed at that. It was the only female left in the group who answered. "_We swore the only oath we could! Do not judge us, Prince."_ Her eyes were burning. _"We have more important things to worry about."_

"_Elrond will be beyond our reach." _Carran whispered. _"How will he survive this?"_

"Would anyone be so kind as to tell me what just happened to my father?" Elladan's voice held a nervous note. "What the HELL just happened?"

"You have the answer you so desired, son of Elrond." Carran's face was sad. "I hope you don't mind the price." He turned to leave, but stopped at his people. "Larech, update them, Bedur, find him."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Now, explain this."

"As you wish." Larech's voice was cold, but he needed that cold to continue. He too well knew the consequences this could have. "Long ago, before even most of you were born, an elf was captured and sold into slavery. He was, after a century, rescued however."

"We know that." Elrohir's voice was tight with emotion.

"I know, but please let me finish. As I said, he was rescued and brought to Lindon, where the High-King, his escort and the elf's brother coaxed him back to help. It was a long and arduous process, which even now is not finished. About a year later, my ancestors received a letter and gifts. A thank-you for everything, send by the elf. It resulted in alively correspondence. Generations later, he wrote a letter telling us he had found his place to live..."

Here the voice of the Haradhrim faltered. He felt as if he was about to rip the ground from under their feet.

"And?" Galadriel coaxed.

"He founded Imladris." Legolas whispered the words Larech could not. "The elf was named Elrond and now is known as Lord Elrond Peredhel, Ruler of Imladris, known as Rivendell in the Common Tongue."

"No..." Arwen could not believe her ears.

"Yes." Larech whispered.

"No." Celeborn echoed his granddaughter.

"Yes." Legolas stated, his face filled with sadness.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What now?" Erestor was biting his lips. It was several hours later and although the people had somewhat recovered from the shock, Elrond had not.

After Larech had told them the horrid tale, they were joined by Carran and his daughter, who had told them that Elrond had sought refuge in some caves. He still was there.

"I know not. Why did he keep it a secret? Did he not trust us?" Glorfindel looked to the North, where the subject of their discussion lay.

"No, no lack of trust was the reason for his silence, but fear and shame. He feared your judgement on that which he considered his greatest taint." Carran sighed. "No matter how often I told him I doubted you would judge him for that."

"And you were right. The only ones who have to fear judgement for that are those who did that to him." Galadriel said. "I wish he would allow me to tell him that, but he has closed of his mind."

"Why are we sitting here anyway? Our father suffers and we do not help him."

"Because now he would merely flee from us. Going to him now would not help him at all." Arwen explained to her brother.

"But Elladan is right. If we do not go to him, he will stay there forever." Thranduil gave the shoulder of his youngest a brief squeeze. "I owe him more then I could ever repay him. I cannot let him fall into darkness."

"We all cannot, Thranduil." Erestor stated. "But Arwen is right. At this point he would merely fly from us."

The room grew silent as the inhabitants nursed their wine and were desperately searching for a solution.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was in the middle of the night, when a dark shadow jumped from a window to a tree nearby. Golden hair shone in the silver moonlight. Agile feet carried him North. The trees guided him through their branches to his destination, a cave-opening partly obscured by a great boulder.

"Elrond?" The elf who had been cowering in the back of the cave shot up at the sound of the other's voice. His face was shrouded in shadows.

"Thranduil?" The small voice carried the name of the arrival, which had seated himself to the side of the entrance. "Why have you come?"

Thranduil rested his hands on his knees before answering. "Since you do not come to us, we have to come to you."

"Leave." Elrond turned away.

"No." Golden hair swirled when the head was shook. "Not without you."

"Why do you care?" Elrond frowned at his knees, unable to look at the other. "Let me die here."

"Die?" Thranduil echoed, horrified. "Why would you want to die?"

"Why should I be allowed to live?" Elrond curled around himself. "I defiled Celebrian and tainted innocents before they were even born."

"Nonsense! You carry no blame for that."

"They hate me."

"They love you, Elrond." Thranduil scooted forward a bit. "Do not turn from them, they would not survive it."

"How can you be so sure?"The suffering elf uncurled a bit and looked at the other again.

"You saw not their reaction, but I did. They want to aid you. We all want to aid you." Thranduil extended his hand. "No power in this world can undo what has been done to you, but there are powers which can help you heal. If you but let them."

The other hesitated, his body trembling. Then, very slowly, he rested his hand in the offered one.


	14. Chapter 13

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Elrond/Thranduil, maybe Legolas/Glorfindel and hinted/relived Elrond/others**

**Warnings:**** AU, Slavery with every terrible aspect of it, Slash**

**Chapter:**** 13**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Thranduil smiled when Elrond rose carefully.

"Come my friend, they desire your return."

His heart however broke when the half-elf stepped into the light and he got his first good look at him. His eyes looked haunted, his hair was in disarray and his robe was thorn. A cut ran down his cheek, where are thorn had hit his face.

Thranduil reached up to examine it, but Elrond froze as his hand approached, eyes ever becoming wider.

"I only want to check your cheek, Elrond, there is no need to fear me." Thranduil had stopped his hand the moment the other started to tremble.

"I can't help myself…" Elrond whispered. "I knew no friendly touch in my youth…"

"And afterwards? Celebrian, your children, your friends?"

"I could not accept it. Every day I had to force myself to accept their affection." Elrond used his free hand to hug himself. "I loved Celebrian, but our wedding-night was terrible. I dreaded it…"

On the inside, Thranduil was horrified, but on the outside he hid that very well. Dreading a wedding-night? Forcing one-self to accept affection from one's children? Silently he cursed the Elf-owners in every language he knew.

"Have you never tried to heal?"

"I can accept affection from females…" Elrond would have retreated had the Woodland King not had such a hold on his hand.

"And males?" Thranduil seated himself and pulled Elrond down beside him.

"Ereinion tried too, but…" Elrond kept his gaze locked on the hand which was still holding his. "but he didn't have the time…"

"Would you accept a new teacher?" Thranduil blinked several times when he realized he had said that one out loud.

"Are you offering? Why? What do you care about some Noldo?"

"That Noldo in question returned me to life. The least I can do is return the favor. We are not made to be alone, Elrond. You know this as much as I do."

He saw the other starting to tremble, then break. More tears streamed down ivory skin when Elrond mourned his loss.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Ada is not in his rooms!" Legolas had gone to retrieve his father when the older Sinda failed to show for breakfast, only to find the room empty and the bed unused.

"No indeed." Thranduil stood on the top of the stairs leading to the dining-hall, his arm firmly locked around a waist cloaked in deep burgundy.

"Ada…" A breathed whisper merely heard because the room had gone dead silent.

"Ada!" Arwen threw herself at her father, sobbing.

'You were sorely missed, Ion.' Galadriel's warm voice filled Elrond's mind.

'Forgive me…' He looked at her from over his daughter's shoulder.

'There is nothing to forgive.' She smiled warmly at him.

'Thank you.' Her mental focus shifted to the one standing next to him.

'For what?'

'For being the most stupid, the most reckless and the greatest idiot in Arda.'

Thranduil's eye-brow rose in perfect mimicry of Elrond's signature move.

"Come, you must be starved." He said while gently prying Arwen from her father and leading him to the table.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I'm glad everything worked out." Carran stood at the other side of the desk, watching the elf behind it finish some letters.

"Me too." Elrond smiled. "Although I'm sad you have to leave."

"I stayed away for too long already. I have no choice." Carran smiled back. "We shall keep in touch however; I want to know how you will manage with Thranduil beside you."

"Oh… me too." Elrond turned to the window from where he could see Thranduil saying farewell to his children. "He surprised me."

"Let's hope it will be in a good way." Carran turned to the window as well. "May the clouds find you."

"May the clouds find you too."


	15. Chapter 14

**Category:**** Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:**** M**

**Couples:**** Elrond/Thranduil, maybe Legolas/Glorfindel and hinted/relived Elrond/others**

**Warnings:**** AU, Slavery with every terrible aspect of it, Slash**

**Chapter:**** 14**

**Copyright:**** Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Take good care of him, ada." Legolas hugged his father.

"I will, ion-nin, I will." Thranduil squeezed him, before turning to his oldest. "I know not when I return, but do ensure I have something to return to."

"I'll do my best, Ada." Taurgalen answered. "I'll drink some cups of wine for you as well."

Thranduil laughingly retorted; "I doubt you could handle the amount I drink, ion! And now; off with you! Greet Galion for me and send a part of my wardrobe here."

"We will, ada." Waving, his four sons left Imladris for Mirkwood.

Thranduil turned to enter the building, only to come face to face with Carran.

"Seriously, which part of 'elves are stealthier' do you not understand?" His eyes narrowed at the grin set on the Haradhrim's face.

"Forgive me, but it is simply funny." Carran linked his arm in that of the Mirkwood-king and pulled him to one of the smaller gardens. "We must talk, Thranduil." The formality in his tone left no room for discussion. "You have taken upon yourself a great task and should you fail, Imladris itself is at stake. Elrond is frail, another setback would be beyond recovery."

"Do you think I do not realize this?" Thranduil frowned at the man.

"I know you realize it, the problem however is that you know not everything. You have entered the place we Haradhrim call 'Mergo'Savaners', Plain of Danger, where every step could mean certain doom."

"I realize that!" Thranduil's temper was starting to spill, but Carran paid it no heed.

"You will never fully realize it, unless you know everything that happened during that century." Carran pulled the elf down on a bench. "Elrond suffered, this you know, but you know not in which way. The most innocent things can trigger memories, which are beyond what you would dare to imagine. You must know this, Thranduil. You thought dreading one's wedding-night was bad? Think again. You will find out horrible secrets. Are you capable of dealing with these? Are you capable of locking away your feelings?"

"I sincerely hope so."

"I too. I cannot aid you in this, Thranduil. In this, you are alone. Those that could have aided you are either beyond your reach or death. Do not fail, Sinda. And move as if you are human and walking on eggshells…" Carran pulled a small box from his pocket. "Aid I cannot give you, but council I can. Call my name while holding this and I shall answer."

The Haradhrim Lord rose and left, leaving Thranduil alone with his thoughts and a box of wood.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Later that day both the Lothlorien-elves and the Haradhrim left Imladris.

Thranduil had retreated back into one of the gardens after the farewells, climbing an old oak. There he pulled the box out of his pocket. Unadorned, safe for the banner of the White Harad which had been painted on the lid. Carefully he lifted it, revealing a bed of green velvet. A golden ring rested on it, a tiny scroll next to it.

Many treasures had he seen in his live, yet few could rival this piece of art. It was no work of Men, for their eyes betrayed them, telling them of perfection where there was none. He picked up the scroll.

"This ring is older than our House. It was gifted to us long ago by the one who wept for Elrond's torment.

The stone on it is infused with the same power that grants my daughter her flight. Bear it and your words will be able to travel the winds.

But use it only if you have no other means and your need is dire, for using it comes at a price. The price we Haradhrim always pay.

May the clouds find you, Woodland-King.

Carran"

"May the clouds find you…" he whispered. "I wonder whether that is something good…"

He slipped the golden band around his finger, before jumping down the tree and walking into the house again.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What is that around your finger, Thranduil?" Elrond had noticed a glittering that had not been there before.

"A gift." Thranduil extended his hand and rested it on the table between them, giving Elrond the chance to study it without having to touch it.

Yet Elrond did extend his own hand and lifted the other up to look at it more closely. He gasped.

"Carran gave you this?"

Thranduil blinked several times. "You know it?"

"I do. I was present when his ancestors were given it. It is a great honor that he now passed it on to you instead of his son; its' worth surpasses that of all the riches you posses." Elrond laid the hand back on the table.

"It does? It is beautifully crafted, but I doubt it would be that valuable."

"Its' worth lies not in its beauty, but in its' first owner."

"And that would be?" Thranduil was surprised when Elrond's eyes darkened and he turned away.

"That would be too long a story to tell."


	16. Chapter 15

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Elrond/Thranduil, maybe Legolas/Glorfindel and hinted/relived Elrond/others**

**Warnings:** **AU, Slavery with every terrible aspect of it, Slash**

**Chapter:** **15**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Thranduil returned to his rooms that night, he suddenly found himself pressed against the wall and a dagger against his throat.

Forest´green eyes widened at blazing silver. Two males and one female regarded him in cold silence.

"This is a warning my king."

"we cannot undo what has been done to our father."

"But we can protect him from further harm."

"Do not make us protect him from you."

"For we will..."

"should you make us."

Thranduil blinked several times when they removed the dagger and left the room without another word.

He shook himself and moved towards his original destination. He opened the wardrobe, looking at the few clothes he had brought with him. Not a month ago he had felt like he never would feel joy again and now... now he had risen to s challenge that would bring much joy should he succeed. He shivered. And doom, should he fail.

"You sure got yourself into something here, didn't you?" he whispered to himself while folding his clothes on his bed. The he chuckled. "Ada will get kittens when he finds out I'm in a relationship with Elrond."

The halls were deserted when he made his way back to Elrond's rooms. The half-elf was sitting in front of the fire, nursing a cup of wine.

"Your children visited me just now." He said while joining the other. "They love you dearly."

"So you say." Elrond answered. "Are you not curious?"

"Curious about what?"

"About what happened to me, about what happened all those millenia ago."

"I am, but pressuring you will help neither of us. You can always talk to me, but only if you desire it." Thranduil scouted closer and immediately Elrond tensed some. "Do you?"

"When one holds a seashell, one hears the see. When one holds a branch, one smells the forest. What do you feel when you hold the ring?"

Thranduil looked at the ring Carran had given him. "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Elrond echoed. "Feel again, Sinda."

Green eyes widened when he realized what the other elf meant. "I... I feel... the wind." He looked around him. The rooms were completely closed off. "How is this possible?"

"Many champions stood by me over these years. Elros, Gil-Galad... Even Celebrian, although I never told her anything, supported and protected me. But greatest and mightiest of them all are the Line of the White Harad and the Valar... Literally..." Elrond took the hand of the other, a small shiver showing his discomfort with the gesture. "The ring you bear once was worn by Manwv himself, Thranduil."

No sound escaped parted lips as the ring-bearer stared at the smiling face of the other.

"It took the Valar a century to find me, it is something they regret dearly for they swore to my parents that they would protect both me and my brother. When they finally found me, I had already been saved by a most unlikely source: a Haradhrim. Because they saw the valor in that man they bestowed many gifts upon him and his line. Among others that ring, forged by Aulë and worn by Manwë."

Elrond released the hand and leaned back, shivering some in the wake of his confession as well as the contact. "Now you know its' secret. I trust I must not tell you to keep it well."

"I never could have guessed." Thranduil whispered. "Is this where his power comes from?"

"No, that power is like that of all Haradhrim. Maybe a bit enhanced, but no more."

"Then where does their power come from? Even Galadriel could not overcome it and she is by far the most powerful elf I know."

"None know for certain. It is genetical to some extend, but just as much it is based on the will to be able to do it." Elrond sighed. "Not surprisingly, very few are able to use magic like this, and those that are, are held in high esteem by all."

"So it is by this power they could defeat my son's patrol? Magic?"

"Maybe. I was not there, Thranduil. Unless I somehow actively see what happened I can do naught but speculate at what happened that day. I already told you so." The half-elf offered the other a cup of wine. "Let it rest, Thranduil. Legolas is safe and sound and shall bear no mark of the ordeal..." There he fell silent. While Thranduil had been gone he had studied his reflection in the mirror in his bathroom. The black circles had still been there...


	17. Chapter 16

**Category:** **Lord of the Rings**

**Rating:** **M**

**Couples:** **Elrond/Thranduil, maybe Legolas/Glorfindel and hinted/relived Elrond/others**

**Warnings:** **AU, Slavery with every terrible aspect of it, Slash**

**Chapter:** **16**

**Copyright:** **Characters & places © By Tolkien, Plot & OC´s © by me**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You seem more relaxed around me lately." Thranduil studied the half-elf sitting next to him. "But are you?"

"I am." Elrond smiled. "You are a good teacher."

"So, what are you going to do today?" Thranduil raised his glass, gesturing outside.

"I have correspondence to finish. And I need to start preparing for the Yule festival."

"Too bad. The weather is still lovely, I thought we could go for a ride."

"I'll see whether I can finish before midday, would that suit you?"

"Certainly. I'm certain I can entertain myself until then." Thranduil rose from the chair and pressed a kiss on the lips of the other. He smiled when Elrond did not tense. "You truly have healed, have you not? I shall see you later then. Maybe we could proceed a bit further?"

"Maybe."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Greetings, Glorfindel." He walked up to the golden-haired warrior. "How are things?"

"That you can see; as always." Glorfindel grinned at the woodland-king. "Care for a match?"

Thranduil raised his hands, showing that they were empty. "I didn't bring my sword with me. Besides, Elrond saw the bruises last time."

Imladris' seneschal instantly sobered. "What happened?"

"Nothing. He has healed and finally is starting to open up as well." Green eyes turned sad. "It is a mixed blessing."

"Why is that?"

"It means he has finally dealt with the shame and pain associated with it, but it also means I have to deal with the horror associated with it." Thranduil shuddered when he remembered some of the things he had found out. "Sweet Valar, Glorfindel, every time I start wondering anew how he could survive such things."

"Do you wish to unburden yourself?" Glorfindel led the other away from the battle-grounds.

"Thank you, but no. But I'll remember the offer."

"Then let us talk about happier things…" Glorfindel smiled impishly. "How goes his 'other' healing?"

Thranduil smiled. "That goes well too."

"Well too? Is that all you can tell me?"

"Indeed, Vanya." He took to the trees, jumping from limb to limb, teasing the other. "That is all!"

He ran from the place, warm laughter floating behind him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Thranduil kept running through the trees, only stopping when he could no longer hear the buzz of the city.

There he jumped to the ground to rest, leaning against one of the trees surrounding the small clearing, before moving to return before midday.

He had barely made it into the tree when he noticed he was no longer alone.

"You have done well." A radiant being stood mere feet away. "You have our gratitude."

"Who are you?" Thranduil tensed, every muscle poised for either fight or flight. The wind picked up in intensity and the ring resting around his finger burned.

"I am he who wept for Elrond's torment." The figure faded. "Thank you, son of Oropher, thank you for healing him."


End file.
